shaun_the_sheepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Список эпизодов
Анимационный сериал Ника Парка «Барашек Шон» (2007—), снятый на студии Aardman Animations, состоит из 150 оригинальных серий длительностью по семь минут каждая. Также существует два дополнительных 1-минутных цикла серий: один 15-серийный цикл создавался для сервиса Nintendo Video портативной игровой системы Nintendo 3DS, другой состоящий из 21-го эпизода посвящён Олимпиаде в Лондоне. Сериал шёл на канале CBBC1. Ниже приводится краткое содержание всех эпизодов сериала. В 2015 году вышло два новых мультфильма про барашка. В начале года вышел полнометражный фильм «Барашек Шон», в конце года появился получасовой короткометражный мультфильм «Барашек Шон: Фермерский бедлам». Сезон 1 (2007) 1 1 «Off the Baa!» 5 марта 2007 Выпав из прицепа трактора, на поле попадает кочан капусты. Шон использует его в качестве футбольного мяча, остальные овцы, естественно, присоединяются к игре. Битцер выступает в роли судьи. Свиньи видят в кочане исключительно еду и намереваются отобрать капусту. Мама Тимми стоит на воротах в варежках-прихватках, Ширли по-прежнему жуёт, но умудряется жульничать, овечки, которые заменяют колышки ворот опускают штангу. Шон готовится к решающему дриблингу. 2 2 «Bathtime» 5 марта 2007 Все овцы выходят из сарая очень грязные. Фермер решает помыть всех в бассейне. Обнаружив, что горячей воды нет, фермер всё равно приказывает Битцеру помыть овец в холодной воде, а сам уходит мыться в дом, где горячая вода есть. В бассейне вода настолько холодная, что утка, решившая искупаться, леденеет. Шон организует операцию по переливке горячей воды из ванны фермера. 3 3 «Shape Up with Shaun» 6 марта 2007 После очередных неприятностей, возникших из-за большой массы Ширли, Шон устраивает ему серию тренировок, чтобы тот сбросил вес. Он скачет на скакалке, бегает кросс, и, наконец, худеет, но в последний момент попадает... в машину с тортами и тут же объедается ими и набирает свой прежний вес. 4 4 «Timmy in a Tizzy» 6 марта 2007 Тимми кричит всю ночь и мешает всем спать. Шон даёт ему плюшевого мишку, который сразу успокаивает малыша. Утром фермер забирает игрушку и отдает её своему злобному коту. Шон дарит Тимми другую игрушку со свалки, но она ему не нравится. Шон проникает в дом фермера, чтобы вырвать мишку из лап кота. После серии злоключений мишка возвращается к Тимми, но тот... уже привык к новой игрушке. 5 5 «Scrumping» 7 марта 2007 Фермер с Битцером уезжают по делам. Овцы, как обычно, ничего не делают и жаждут приключений. Шон случайно видит, как свиньи едят яблоки с яблони на территории свинарника. Он решает попросить у них немного яблок и подносит им корзину, чтобы те наполнили её яблоками. Свиньи подсовывают овцам кучу навоза. Начинаются попытки овец взять с дерева хоть немного яблок. Шон несколько раз неудачно проникает на территорию свиней — свиньи его мутузят и выбрасывают обратно. Шон не сдаётся, и в результате из яблони получается катапульта, которая сама бросает все яблоки на поле овечек. 6 6 «Still Life» 7 марта 2007 Фермер приносит на поле «набор юного художника» и собирается нарисовать свой дом. Овцы решают «попасть в кадр». Фермер просит Битцера расставить их так, чтобы на картине они смотрелись красиво. Быстро кончается белая краска и фермер уходит искать ещё белой краски. Воспользовавшись отсутствием фермера, овцы поверх нарисованной картинки сами начинают рисовать. У них получается то «Овечка Мона Лиза», то «Овечка-абстракция», то полная размазня. Последняя неожиданно нравится случайно проезжающему в лимузине богачу и он тут же покупает её. Все остаются довольны. 7 7 «Mower Mouth» 8 марта 2007 Фермер приводит на поле к овцам козла. Козёл ест всё, что ему попадается. Фермер с трудом вытаскивает его на поле и привязывает к колышку, приказав Битцеру следить за ним. Но козёл быстро съедает всё и выдёргивает колышек. Битцер и овцы не могут совладать с козлом. В конце концов, фермер придумывает козлу прекрасное применение: он использует его в качестве ножниц для художественной стрижки кустов. 8 8 «Take Away» 8 марта 2007 Овцы видят, как фермеру доставили пиццу на дом, и решают тоже заказать себе пиццу. Шон и две другие овцы встают друг на друга, надевают сверху длинный плащ и шляпу от пугала и отправляются в пиццерию. В автобусе старушка хочет угостить барашка Шона, но он неловко роняет печенье на пол. За это старушка всю дорогу бьёт Шона и других барашков сумочкой. В пиццерии продавец, как ни в чём не бывало, принимает заказ и просит с ним расплатиться. Выясняется, что барашки о деньгах и не подумали. Но продавец с удовольствием принимает в качестве платы... лягушку. 9 9 «The Bull» 9 марта 2007 На поле вместе с овцами оказывается бык. Шон сразу нарывается на проблемы с ним, случайно вызвав агрессию у быка. 10 10 «Saturday Night Shaun» 9 марта 2007 Фермеру почтой присылают новый CD-проигрыватель и он сразу выбрасывает свой старенький проигрыватель пластинок (вместе с пластинками) в кучу мусора на поле. Шон догадывается включить проигрыватель в розетку, после чего в него попадает пластинка (которую другие овцы использовали как тарелку фрисби), при этом установившись правильно. Играет музыка. Все овцы, кроме Шона и Тимми, пугаются и разбегаются. Быстро они понимают, что прибор безобиден, и Шон организовывает вечеринку. 11 11 «The Kite» 12 марта 2007 Ветреный день. Над полем летает воздушный змей. Все овцы в страхе бегают от него, и только Шон — за ним, в надежде поймать. Случайно верёвка, свисающая со змея в качестве хвоста, запутывается в лапах Шона, и змей поднимает барашка. Через несколько секунд змей цепляется за крону дерева, стукнув Шона о ствол. Далее следуют попытки овец снять змея с дерева. 12 12 «Little Sheep of Horrors» 12 марта 2007 Фермер смотрит фильм ужасов. Овцы смотрят его через окно с не меньшим интересом. Видимо, разочаровавшись в фильме, фермер выключает кассету и уходит заняться другими делами. Овцы расходятся... Кроме Тимми. Малыш спать не хочет. Он проникает в дом фермера, доедает остатки пиццы, случайно включает фильм (встав лапой на пульт), садится смотреть его и тут же засыпает. Тем временем мать Тимми обнаруживает отсутствие своего дитя и поднимает тревогу. Овцы отправляются на его поиски. Они проникают в дом через дымоход. Битцер отправляется за ними, чтобы те ничего не натворили. Далее следует серия попыток не попасться на глаза фермеру. В итоге всем удаётся смыться через окно как раз перед приходом фермера. Заканчивается серия на том, что овечки смотрят фильм в кошаре через видеопроектор, а Тимми спит спокойным сном. 13 13 «Buzz Off Bees» 13 марта 2007 Шон обнаруживает на поле улей. Приходит фермер, вытаскивает из него соты и уходит сливать мёд. Овцы продолжают отдыхать. Из домика вылетает одна пчела. Она вьётся вокруг Шона, надоедает ему, он прогоняет её ударом газеты. Пчела отправляется за остальным роем, чтобы отомстить овцам. Начинается борьба между овцами и пчёлами. 14 14 «Fleeced» 13 марта 2007 Битцер созывает всех овец в сарай. У фермера тупая машинка и овцы боятся стричься. Шон, проявив инициативу, ломает машинку для стрижки и фермер отправляется чинить её, приказав Битцеру закрыть всех овец в сарае. Шон организует подкоп... в парикмахерскую. Когда фермер возвращается, овцы уже имеют разные модельные стрижки. 15 15 «Shaun Shoots the Sheep» 14 марта 2007 На поле появляется пара путешественников и теряет фотоаппарат. Шон подбирает его, обнаруживает его возможности и хочет сделать общую фотографию всех овец. Но в самый ответственный момент свиньи отбирают фотоаппарат. За время борьбы за фотоаппарат было сделано множество снимков. Когда туристы возвращаются за своим фотоаппаратом они обнаруживают в нем фотографию, которую Шону так хотелось сделать. 16 16 «Big Top Timmy» 14 марта 2007 Тимми просыпается ночью и слышит шум на улице. Выглянув в окно, он видит цирк шапито и отправляется туда. Попытка Битцера вернуть Тимми в сарай оказалась безуспешной. Наутро мать Тимми обнаруживает отсутствие малыша и поднимает тревогу. Во главе с Битцером все идут на поиски Тимми. Шон натыкается на улику — плюшевого мишку, который валялся около палатки цирка. Овечки находят Тимми под куполом цирка. Шон прыгает на батуте, чтобы поймать его. Кто-то из овечек начинает отбивать барабанную дробь. Тимми возвращён маме, но тут выясняется, что фермер вышел проверить своё стадо. Шон начинает выстреливать из пушки овцами на поле. Пока фермер протирал очки, они все успели вернуться. 17 17 «Fetching» 15 марта 2007 Фермер, проследив за выходом овец на поле, оценил хорошую работу Битцера и наткнулся на летающую тарелку фрисби. Желая поразвлечься с псом, он кидает тарелку, пёс бежит за ней, ловит и приносит хозяину. Так повторяется несколько раз. Битцеру нравится, а фермеру уже надоело. После очередного забега, Битцер обнаруживает, что хозяин ушёл, и огорчается, увидев, как тот уезжает на тракторе. Шон приходит на помощь и кидает тарелку, которая улетает за пределы поля. Там Битцер встречается с подружкой, отдыхающей около палаток туристов. Битцер уже не столько играет, сколько ищет повод, чтобы вновь и вновь бегать к палатке. Но дела на ферме постоянно его отвлекают. Пока Битцер разбирается с ними, его новая подружка уезжает. Грустно он возвращается на ферму. Шон отвлекает его от печальных мыслей: они играют в летающую тарелку на фоне заката. 18 18 «Mountains Out of Molehills» 15 марта 2007 Битцер стоит около фермера, доедающего завтрак. Закончив трапезу, Фермер уходит в дом, а Битцер берёт забытый им радиоприемник и включает музыку. Овцы начинают «зажигать». Следует классический для сериала момент, когда фермер выглядывает в окно, всё замолкает и он видит обычное поле и обычных овец, жующих травку. Потом всё продолжается, но веселье портит крот. Овцы предпринимают усердные попытки прогнать крота. Ширли используют в качестве насоса, он дует в одну норку под землю и крот вылетает из другой. Однако поймать его по-прежнему непросто. Крот досаждает овечкам до тех пор, пока за ним не является... мама крота. Она берёт его за ухо и уводит. 19 19 «Who's the Mummy?» 16 марта 2007 Шон играет футбольным мячом. Одна из овец просит дать пас, что Шон и делает. Овца отбивает мяч так сильно, что он улетает за пределы поля. Шон находит мяч около курятника, откуда исходит шорох. Из любопытства Шон заглядывает в домик и находит куриные яйца, из которых начали вылупляться цыплята. Шон — первое существо, которое они увидели, поэтому птенцы считают его своей матерью и всюду следуют за ним. Шон бегает от них, но те не отстают. Ночью они спят с ним и свистят, от чего Шон не может уснуть. Когда мама курица обнаруживает цыплят, те не хотят уходить от Шона. Чтобы спасти положение, приходится остричь Шона и связать из его шерсти свитер для курицы. 20 20 «Things That Go Bump» 16 марта 2007 Поздний вечер. Гроза. Все овцы напуганы. Никто не может уснуть. Приходит Битцер в белой накидке, напугав всех окончательно, и показывает книгу, которую он хочет почитать всем на ночь. От чтения овцы быстро засыпают. Вдруг Битцер видит бегающую по сараю перчатку. Все просыпаются и не могут понять, в чём дело. Перчатка поднимается по лестнице и уходит в темноту. Шон следует за ней, но, ничего не обнаружив, возвращается и останавливается перед лестницей. Вдруг в окно «вплывает» тыква в виде «Светильника Джека» (атрибут Хэллоуина). Шон ещё не видит её, а овцы паникуют. Начинается суета, в результате которой Шон вылетает в окно. Там он обнаруживает, что всё представление устроили свиньи и решает им отомстить. 21 21 «Abracadabra» 3 сентября 2007 Фермер наводит порядок в доме и находит «набор начинающего волшебника». Волшебство получилось неудачным и фермер выбросил набор. Шон забирает набор себе и уходит практиковаться. 22 22 «Sheep on the Loose» 3 сентября 2007 Битцер, выводя овец из сарая, торжественно (решил попозировать) переводит их через дорогу. Вдруг, чуть не сбивая собаку, резко останавливается автобус, и Битцер, как положено всем собакам, начинает лаять на водителя. Шон уводит его с дороги и автобус уезжает. Успокоившись, Битцер и Шон обнаруживают, что все овцы, кроме Ширли, уехали на этом автобусе. Битцер передаёт свисток и папку Шону, тем самым передавая ему свои «полномочия», и бежит возвращать овец. Шону же приходится делать всё, чтобы скрыть от фермера факт отсутствия овец на поле. Овцы приезжают на ближайшую ярмарку, где выигрывают огромного плюшевого зайца. Битцер находит их и гонит домой. Шон, тем временем, делает фальшивых овец из фанеры и расставляет их по полю, но Ширли их съедает. Тогда Шон срочно рисует белые точки на окне фермера... К счастью, овцы с огромным призом успевают вернуться домой. 23 23 «Washday» 4 сентября 2007 Фермер после стирки вывешивает бельё на сушилку и уезжает. Любопытство заставляет овец подойти к сушилке и... как всегда, начинается балаган, в результате которого вся одежда оказывается грязной. Битцер прекращает веселье и начинает отстирывать вещи. Шон, увидев стиральную машину, проявил инициативу. В машину загружают всё, заливают воду и бросают целую пачку стирального порошка. В результате бельё не только не стало чище, но и порвалось. Выход один: срочно ставить заплатки. 24 24 «The Visitor» 4 сентября 2007 Ночь. Всех будит странный шум. Шон и другие овцы выходят из сарая осмотреться и видят на поле разбившийся корабль и суетящегося около него инопланетянина. Битцер тут же бросается на него с лаем, как на чужака. Но пришелец быстро разбирается с ним, бросив псу палочку. Чужак озадаченно смотрит на карту солнечной системы, пытаясь понять, где он. Шон тут же показывает на Землю. Инопланетянин, оценив помощь, демонстрирует застрявший в грунте корабль, и Шон вместе с овцами решают помочь «брату по разуму». 25 25 «Shaun the Farmer» 5 сентября 2007 Овцы заперты в сарае. Битцер явно опаздывает. Шон отправляется выяснять, в чём дело. Оказывается, фермер простыл, а Битцер ходит вокруг него, помогая с лечением. Шон вопросительно зовёт Битцера, но пёс отказывается отлучаться от хозяина и передаёт все полномочия Шону. Шону приходится выполнять всю работу фермера... не без помощи овец. 26 26 «Tooth Fairy» 5 сентября 2007 Битцер просыпается от зубной боли и идёт к овцам за советом. Шон ищет способ выдрать больной зуб... 27 27 «Bitzer Puts His Foot in It» 6 сентября 2007 Фермер заливает бетон, делая фундамент. Приходят утки и топчутся по только что залитому бетону, а потом, вдобавок, проходятся по лежащей на земле куртке фермера, оставив на ней «бетонные следы». Заровняв поверхность, фермер наказывает Битцеру охранять ещё не застывший фундамент и уходит чистить куртку. Овечки решают пошутить над Битцером и пролезают к «объекту». Конечно, в фундаменте образуется дыра. Овцы и Битцер судорожно выравнивают бетон перед приездом фермера. 28 28 «Hiccups» 6 сентября 2007 Ширли выпивает целую бутылку сока и его одолевает икота. Шон начинает искать способ помочь Ширли. Его пытаются напугать, заставляют не дышать, он выпивает целую цистерну воды, его вводят в транс. Всё тщетно. Неожиданно он пугается голого зада фермера, который на секунду появляется из окна ванной. Ширли перестает икать, но теперь икота появилась у всех других овечек. 29 29 «If You Can't Stand the Heat» 7 сентября 2007 Все мучаются от жары. Фермер велит Битцеру подготовить бассейн. Овцы считают, что бассейн готовят для них, и занимают очередь. Битцер выносит лежак с зонтиком и другими пляжными принадлежностями и расставляет их около бассейна. Выходит фермер и прыгает в воду. Битцер разгоняет овец и остаётся прислуживать хозяину. Шон предлагает идеи, как заставить фермера уйти домой, чтобы самим занять бассейн. 30 30 «Sheepwalking» 7 сентября 2007 Ночь. Все спят. Шон тоже. Приступ лунатизма поднимает Шона с постели и он выходит на улицу через окно. Тимми замечает странность и будит всех овец. Все следуют за Шоном и стараются уберечь его от встающих на пути опасностей... 31 31 «Tidy Up» 10 сентября 2007 Фермер делает в доме уборку. Он выносит большой пакет с мусором и приказывает Битцеру отнести его на свалку (куча мусора на поле). Битцер случайно цепляется пакетом об забор, пакет рвётся, и в итоге пёс доносит до свалки пустой пакет: весь мусор выпал и валяется по всему полю. Фермер замечает это и наказывает провинившемуся собрать мусор в контейнер. Овцы смеются. Битцер заставляет их собирать мусор, а сам отдыхает и читает комикс. Овцы неохотно собирают мусор. Тимми догадывается скармливать мусор Ширли. Кто-то находит в мусоре что-то интересное. Наконец весь мусор собран в контейнер. Шон обращает внимание на то, что контейнер на колёсиках, садится верхом и просит других овец подтолкнуть. Несчастный случай — и весь мусор снова разбросан по полю. Битцер предлагает собрать его пылесосом. Переключатель ломается и пылесос начинает всасывать всё подряд. 32 32 «The Farmer's Niece» 10 сентября 2007 К фермеру приехала его племянница. Её шалости в доме фермеру не нравятся и он предлагает ей пойти поиграть на улицу, приказав Битцеру следить за ней, а сам уходит на кухню делать торт для своей племяшки. А девочка — тот ещё «ангелочек». После сеанса хороших издевательств над овцами и Битцером Шон решил утихомирить её. 33 33 «Camping Chaos» 11 сентября 2007 Битцер выводит овец на поле, и все обнаруживают на поле палатку с кучей мусора вокруг неё. Оттуда выходит нетрезвый турист и отправляется на прогулку, не заботясь о том, что палатка и всё её содержимое предоставлены овцам. 34 34 «Helping Hound» 11 сентября 2007 У Битцера проблемы: он не может уследить за всеми овцами. А в это время фермеру привозят посылку. В посылке собака-робот, который мгновенно собирает всех овец в ровное построение 4х5. Фермер оценивает хорошую работу электронной собаки, а Битцер, разочаровавшись, собрался уходить. Но фермер тут же останавливает его и передаёт пульт управления роботом Битцеру, что делает робота помощником Битцера (а не заместителем). Электронная собака сразу видит в Битцере овцу, отбирает и ломает пульт и приказывает Битцеру примкнуть к стаду. Шон предлагает идеи по избавлению от нового надзорного. 35 35 «Troublesome Tractor» 12 сентября 2007 Фермер листает журнал, посвящённый тракторам, и видит там новейшую модель. Погрузившись в мечты, он обращает внимание на свой старенький полуразвалившийся ржавый трактор. Погрустнев, фермер залезает в свою сельхозтехнику и пытается завести двигатель. Все попытки безуспешны, и он открывает крышку, чтобы найти неисправность. Обнаружив сломавшуюся деталь, он уходит её чинить и при этом роняет журнал. Его подбирает Шон, видит там мечту фермера и собирается её осуществить, переделав имеющийся трактор. Овцы берутся за дело и в итоге делают отличный тюнинг. Счастливый фермер садится за руль, но забывает о сломанных тормозах. 36 36 «Stick with Me» 12 сентября 2007 Утром фермер случайно ломает свои очки и просит Битцера заклеить их. Сделал эту работу он хорошо, но потом клей распространяется повсюду и всё приклеивается ко всему, включая овец. В конце концов получается большой шар из овец... 37 37 «Heavy Metal Shaun» 13 сентября 2007 Фермер приобретает металлоискатель и сразу отправляется на поле опробовать его в действии. В какой-то момент его вызывают по срочному делу, и он уезжает, оставив металлоискатель на поле... Шон применяет устройство по назначению: он ищет клад. Но вместо клада они с Битцером находят только разный железный мусор, зарытый в землю. Сигнал металлоискателя усиливается возле живой изгороди на краю поля. Шон нащупывает что-то в кустах, просит Битцера помочь и они вдвоем вытаскивают оттуда кольцо (металлическое!), которое продето... в нос быка. Битцер и овечки прячутся от быка на дереве. Наступает ночь, а фермера всё нет. Так и ночевать бы им всем на дереве, если бы Шону не пришла в голову идея. Овцы прокрадываются мимо уснувшего быка в сарай и приступают к выполнению задуманного. 38 38 «Snore-Worn Shaun» 13 сентября 2007 Ширли будет Шона своим храпом. Попытки Шона избавиться от храпа Ширли оказались безуспешны. Когда проблема была почти решена, из-за вибрации, возникшей от храпа, в рот Ширли падает воронка, которая выступает в роли трубы... Это будит всех в сарае. Теперь возмущены все овцы (кроме Ширли). Они решают вынести храпящего Ширли за пределы сарая. 39 39 «Save the Tree» 14 сентября 2007 Фермер просыпается утром замёрзший. Не обнаружив дров для камина, он отправляется с Битцером нарубить дров. Овцы веселятся и центром их развлечений служит дерево на поле. Поиски дров не увенчались успехом и фермер возвращается ни с чем. Овцы сразу перешли в режим «обычных овец, жующих травку». Выйдя из машины, он видит большое дерево на своём поле и решает его срубить. Овцы всячески пытаются помешать ему сделать это. 40 40 «Shaun Encounters» 14 сентября 2007 На ферму прилетают два маленьких инопланетянина (дети) и начинают проказничать. Овцы пытаются их успокоить. Сезон 2 (2009—2010) Осенью 2009 года студия Aardman Animations приступила к работе над продолжением сериала. Всего было запланировано 40 новых эпизодов, 20 из которых были показаны уже до конца года. Новые эпизоды можно отличить по изменившейся внешности персонажей (например, у Битцера и кота появилась шерсть). Эти изменения отображены и в заставке. Режиссёр — Крис Сэдлер (англ. Chris Sadler). 41 1 «Double Trouble» 23 ноября 2009 Шон ради забавы встает на плечи другой овечки и наряжается как фермер. Маскарад столь удачен, что сбивает с толку Битцера, и он подчиняется приказам Шона. Тот отправляет Битцера в конуру, а сам проникает в дом и набирает в холодильнике целую охапку вкусностей для остальных. В кошаре начинается настоящий пир. Вдруг к ним заглядывает настоящий фермер... 42 2 «Draw the Line» 24 ноября 2009 Битцер и фермер играют в футбол. Битцер стоит на воротах — между шапкой и бухтой веревки, лежащими у стены. Возникает спор о том, был гол или нет. За изгородью рабочий наносит дорожную разметку с помощью специальной машины. Улучив момент, фермер «одолжил» машину, чтобы нарисовать разметку футбольного поля во дворе. Вдохновленный успехом, он пытается нарисовать... ворота на стене и пачкает свитер краской. Фермер уходит стирать свитер — машина для разметки полностью в распоряжении Битцера и, конечно же, Шона. 43 3 «Sheepless Nights» 25 ноября 2009 Дождливой ночью Шона будит вода, капающая сквозь щель в крыше. Попытка Шона самостоятельно устранить течь окончилась провалом: дыра в крыше сарая образовалась основательная. Фермер приказывает Битцеру найти для овец временное пристанище. Кажется, свинарник — единственное на ферме свободное сухое место. 44 4 «Spring Lamb» 26 ноября 2009 Капризный Тимми не хочет купаться. Он прячется на свалке, где к его хвостику прицепляется пружина от старого матраца. Сообразительный малыш использует её как средство передвижения и становится неуловимым. Шону и остальным овечкам предстоит поймать Тимми, прыгающего на пружине по всей ферме. 45 5 «Strictly No Dancing» 27 ноября 2009 Фермер учится танцевать, используя Битцера и Пидсли в качестве партнеров. Громкая музыка мешает овечкам уснуть, и они пытаются всячески помешать новому увлечению хозяина. 46 6 «Who's the Caddy?» 30 ноября 2009 Фермер находит свои клюшки для гольфа и собирается поиграть. Битцер радуется предстоящей игре. Слишком резко замахнувшись для удара, фермер провоцирует приступ боли в спине — такой сильный, что уже не может разогнуться. Шон не упускает возможности научиться играть в гольф, пока Битцер разрывается между желанием поиграть и необходимостью ухаживать за больным хозяином. 47 7 «Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow» 1 декабря 2009 Фермер пригласил домой даму сердца и готовится к встрече. Ради такого случая он достаёт свой лучший парик. На улице парик падает в бассейн. Оставив парик сушиться на улице под охраной Битцера, фермер идёт по своим делам в дом. Шон не может устоять перед искушением примерить парик... После серии злоключений парик, побывав на дороге под колесами нескольких машин, кажется безнадежно испорченным. Между тем, фермеру пора на свидание. 48 8 «Bagpipe Buddy» 2 декабря 2009 Овечки находят на свалке старую волынку. Им кажется, что это какая-то птица, а звуки, которые волынка издает при нажатии, они принимают за крики о помощи. Они немедленно приступают к лечению мнимой больной, чтобы потом выпустить «птицу» на волю. 49 9 «Supersize Timmy» 3 декабря 2009 Тимми видит, как фермер опрыскивает томаты чудодейственным стимулятором роста. Когда фермер уходит, Тимми надкусывает один помидор. Вскоре малыш увеличивается до размеров Кинг-Конга. Перед Шоном нелегкая задача: не дать гиганту попасться на глаза фермеру и одновременно сообразить, как вернуть Тимми его нормальные размеры. 50 10 «Lock Out» 4 декабря 2009 Поздним вечером фермер умудряется захлопнуть дверь в дом и остаться на улице в одной пижаме. Он решает переночевать в сарае, но его непрестанный храп будит всё стадо. Шон хочет доставить спящего фермера в дом. 51 11 «Cheetah Cheater» 7 декабря 2009 Вдохновленный фильмом о дикой природе, кот Пидсли решает припугнуть стадо, выдавая себя за гепарда. Шон, уверенный, что на свободе разгуливает опасный хищник, составляет план его поимки. 52 12 «Ewe've Been Framed» 8 декабря 2009 Шон нечаянно разбивает очки фермера. Битцер и Шон изо всех сил стараются уберечь близорукого хозяина от неприятностей во время работы на ферме. 53 13 «Bitzer's New Hat» 9 декабря 2009 Овцы осторожно наблюдают как племянницу фермера увозят родители. Фермер тоже облегченно вздыхает. Правда, теперь у него новая проблема: куда пристроить прощальный подарок племянницы — розовую девчоночью шапку с помпончиками. Немного поразмыслив, он решил... «осчастливить» Битцера. Пёс ужасно расстроен: все смеются над ним, ему очень жаль старую шапку. Шон отправляется добыть старую шапку Битцера, которую фермер надел на пугало. Овцы стараются успокоить пса, предлагая ему разнообразные головные уборы. 54 14 «Hide and Squeak» 10 декабря 2009 У фермера на кухне завелась мышь. Он приказывает Пидсли избавиться от грызуна. Мышь убегает на улицу и прячется в шерсти овечек, они уговаривают Шона не оставлять мышку на растерзание безжалостному коту. 55 15 «Frantic Romantic» 11 декабря 2009 Стараясь произвести впечатление на даму своего сердца, фермер организует романтический ужин. К несчастью, он не может приготовить что-нибудь изысканное, а Битцер способен выполнять роль тапера, официанта, но не повара. Возможно, Шону и овечкам удастся спасти положение, действуя «за кулисами» на кухне. 56 16 «Everything Must Go» 14 декабря 2009 Фермер устраивает у дороги возле своего дома распродажу, поручив Битцеру роль продавца. Дело идёт на лад, фермер уезжает по делам. Ленивому псу быстро надоедает стоять за прилавком, и он заставляет работать Шона. Овцы изо всех сил стараются помочь Шону, и вскоре с молотка уходит едва ли не всё имущество фермера. 57 17 «Party Animals» 15 декабря 2009 Фермер организует костюмированный вечер на свой день рожденья. К несчастью, Битцер, которому поручено отправить приглашения, безнадежно их испортил. Приходится Шону и овечкам, наряженным в «собственноручно» изготовленные костюмы, выступить в роли гостей. Вечеринка удаётся на славу. 58 18 «Cat Got Your Brain» 16 декабря 2009 Двое инопланетян-ученых похищают кота Пидсли и Шона. В результате неудачного эксперимента сознание Шона переместилось в тело кота, а сознание Пидсли — в тело барашка. Не заметив изменений, горе-ученые сбрасывают подопытных на Землю. Утром на ферме начинаются недоразумения, но вот инопланетяне возвращаются, чтобы исправить ошибку. 59 19 «Two's Company» 17 декабря 2009 Из кузова грузовика в кусты возле фермы вываливается овечка-замарашка. После купания в бассейне она оказывается весьма привлекательной, и Шон тут же влюбляется по уши. Пока Битцер разыскивает законного хозяина красавицы, не в меру любопытные овцы не дают покоя влюблённым. 60 20 «In the Doghouse» 18 декабря 2009 Конура Битцера не выдержала удара трактором фермера. Бедный пёс зря надеется получить новое, лучшее жилище. Неуклюжие попытки фермера построить конуру, постоянные насмешки овец — и терпение Битцера лопнуло. Он собирает свои пожитки и уходит на дорогу, намереваясь бросить хозяина. Шон надеется, что новую, суперсовременную конуру, которую овечки, забравшись в дом фермера, заказали через Интернет, привезут раньше, чем Битцер уедет насовсем. 61 21 «The Boat» 17 мая 2010 Фермер привозит на своей машине старую лодку, он поручает своему псу Битцеру навести порядок, но тут вмешиваются овцы. 62 22 «What's Up, Dog?» 18 мая 2010 Воздушный шар приземляется на землю рядом с овцами. Шон и его друзья заинтригованы воздушным шаром, залезают в него и случайно поднимаются в воздух. На земле Битцер пытается безопасно посадить неуправляемый шар с овцами обратно на землю. 63 23 «Cock-a-Doodle Shaun» 19 мая 2010 Лис пробрался на скотный двор и похитил петуха. Битцер и Шон отправляются в погоню. 64 24 «Bitzer's Basic Training» 20 мая 2010 Битцеру показалось, что фермер хочет купить себе нового пса. Теперь Битцер старается быть образцовой собакой и начинает всё делать по учебнику. 65 25 «Chip off the old Block» 21 мая 2010 Фермер привозит на свой участок огромную мраморную глыбу, чтобы сделать из неё скульптуру. Но ставит её прямо на любимого мишку Тимми. Битцер выполняет роль натурщика. Барашек Шон организует спасение мишки из под камня. Им это удается, но скульптура, которую так старался сделать фермер крошится на камни. Барашки дружно склеивают её. Но получается немного не то, что задумывал фермер. 66 26 «Pig Trouble» 24 мая 2010 Битцер ломает ногу и не может справляться со своими обязанностями, а фермеру необходимо уехать. Недолго думая, он временно назначает на место Битцера одну из свиней, которой, по мнению фермера, это под силу. Свиньи, заполучив власть, заставляют овец прислуживать себе. Шон не намерен с этим мириться. 67 27 «Bitzer from the Black Lagoon» 25 мая 2010 Битцер падает в болото и выходит оттуда весь в грязи. Овцы его не узнают и в страхе убегают... 68 28 «Zebra Ducks of the Serengeti» 26 мая 2010 Простые утки фермера превращаются в редкую разновидность зебровых уток из Серенгети. 69 29 «Whistleblower» 27 мая 2010 Хозяйство в плохом состоянии и фермер даёт Битцеру множество заданий перед своим уходом. Пёс решает переложить всю работу на плечи других животных. В руководства работами он теряет свисток, но быстро находится и начинает руководить животными при помощи трубы. Животные начинают слушать его пуще прежнего. 70 30 «The Big Chase» 28 мая 2010 Фермер покупает квадроцикл и оставляет Битцера сторожить его. Малышу Тимми всё же удаётся его угнать. Животные, кто на чём, организуют погоню. 71 31 «The Magpie» 6 декабря 2010 На дереве во дворе появилась сорока, которая начинает воровать всё блестящее. Животные решают добраться до неё при помощи электромагнита. 72 32 «Operation Pidsley» 7 декабря 2010 В отсутствие фермера овцы устраивают вечеринку. Кот украл фотографии с вечеринки и пытается показать их фермеру. 73 33 «Pig Swill Fly» 8 декабря 2010 Во время визита на ферму санитарного инспектора между овцами и свиньями вспыхивает настоящая война. 74 34 «Shirley Whirley» 9 декабря 2010 Из-за лишнего веса Ширли не может передвигаться, и Шон мастерит для неё радиоуправляемую передвижную тележку. Внезапно тележка начинает реагировать не только на собственный пульт управления, но и на сигнал от телевизора фермера. 75 35 «Foxy Laddie» 10 декабря 2010 Лис переодевается в баранью шкуру и проникает на ферму, чтобы украсть Тимми. Все овцы, особенно Ширли, в него влюбляются. Шон разоблачает обман лиса и спасает Тимми. 76 36 «Shaun goes Potty» 13 декабря 2010 Фермер привозит новый бильярдный стол. Битцер и овцы случайно его испортили. 77 37 «An Ill Wind» 14 декабря 2010 Фермер строит собственный ветряк, чтобы уменьшить счета за электроэнергию. Овцы превращают ветряк в карусель. 78 38 «Fireside Favourite» 15 декабря 2010 Битцер заболел, и фермер привёл его в дом. Кот возмущён тем, что пёс занял его любимое место возле камина, и пытается избавиться от Битцера. 79 39 «Snowed In» 16 декабря 2010 За ночь выпало много снега. Овцы устраивают веселье в то время как фермер пытается выбраться из заваленного сугробом дома. 80 40 «We Wish Ewe A Merry Christmas» 17 декабря 2010 Битцер и овцы украшают дом к Рождеству, чтобы поднять настроение фермеру. Сезон 3 (2012—2013) В новом сезоне у Битцера уже исчезла меховая шерсть, также был немного изменён бык. Премьера сезона прошла на немецком детском канале KI.KA с 30 ноября по 9 декабря 2012 года. В самой же Великобритании сериал появился только в 2013 году и шёл с 25 февраля по 21 марта. 81 1 «The Stand Off» 30 ноября 2012 Около фермы образуется небольшая пробка. Битцеру нужно перевести стадо через дорогу, но им мешают скопившиеся машины. Тогда Битцер решает перевести овец напрямую через грузовик, но овцы находят внутри телевизор и мягкий диван. 82 2 «The Coconut» 1 декабря 2012 Фермер приносит с ярмарки кокос и пытается его разбить, но у него ничего не получается. Тогда разбивать кокос принимаются овцы. 83 3 «The Shepherd» 3 декабря 2012 Фермер везёт овец и пса на выставку. Там он хочет завоевать кубок, как его предки-фермеры до него. 84 4 «You Missed A Bit» 2 декабря 2012 Битцер моет окна в доме. В это время овцы со свиньями начинают кидаться грязью друг в друга. 85 5 «Let's Spray» 8 декабря 2012 Тимми и Шон разыгрывают пса рисуя на стенах. 86 6 «The Crow» 1 декабря 2012 Ночью к овцам залетает ворон и не даёт им спать всё время крича. Овцы придумывают разные способы как от него избавиться. 87 7 «Shaun The Fugitive» 6 декабря 2012 Шон напакостил в кухне и теперь думает, что фермер хочет избавиться от него. Тем более, что на ферму приехал новый человек, который очень подозрительно себя ведёт. 88 8 «Hard To Swallow» 5 декабря 2012 Шон случайно проглотил манок для уток и теперь крякает. 89 9 «Mission Inboxible» 9 декабря 2012 Овцы играли с мячом и случайно запустили его в дом. Шону нужно забрать мяч из дома, но ему мешает фермер, который чинит компьютер. 90 10 «Bye Bye Barn» 4 декабря 2012 Фермер переселяет овец в прицеп, а их строение хочет переделать под жилой дом. Шону и его друзьям нужно внести изменение в этот строительный проект. 91 11 «The Rounders Match» 6 декабря 2012 Овцы играют в бейсбол против свиней. Им мешает фермер, постоянно околачиваясь где-то рядом. 92 12 «Film Night» 5 декабря 2012 Шон и Битцер смотрят свои старые киноплёнки, вспоминая смешные моменты. 93 13 «Fossils» 4 декабря 2012 Шон и Битцер находят кости динозавра и пробуют правильно собрать его скелет. 94 14 «The Skateboard» 8 декабря 2012 Увидев скейтборд Шон решает смастерить себе такой же. У него получается не плохо на нём кататься, но нечаянно он застревает в курятнике. Животным нужно придумать как извлечь Шона оттуда. 95 15 «The Piano» 30 ноября 2012 Овцы похищают ночью из дома фермера пианино, что бы Битцер поиграл для них. Пёс против такой идеи и животные размышляют, как занести пианино обратно в дом не привлекая к себе внимания хозяина. 96 16 «The Snapshot» 3 декабря 2012 Фермер хочет сделать групповое фото всего скотного двора. Но Шон хочет переснять себя поскольку он плохо получился. 97 17 «Prickly Heat» 7 декабря 2012 В жаркий день овцы пытаются разложить надувной бассейн. 98 18 «The Hang Glider» 2 декабря 2012 Фермер нашёл себе новую игрушку — дельтаплан. Пока Битцер снимает хозяина с дерева овцы летают над двором. 99 19 «The Shadow Play» 9 декабря 2012 Шон и Битцер показывают остальным овцам представление при помощи теней. 100 20 «Bull Vs Wool» 7 декабря 2012 Шон, Битцер и малыш Тимми прячутся от быка в сарае. Что бы скоротать время Тимми показывает представление Шону и Битцеру используя свои рисунки. Сезон 4 (2014) Первые 20 серий были показаны на CBBC начиная с 3 февраля 2014 года. Премьера десяти последующих серий прошла во второй половине сентября на австралийском телеканале ABC3, в декабре эти серии были показаны и на CBBC. 101 1 «Cones» 3 февраля 2014 Мимо фермы проезжает фургон мороженщика. Овцы делают так, чтобы он застрял на их дворе. 102 2 «Caught Short Alien» 4 февраля 2014 Во двор приземляется инопланетянин и в руках Шона оказывается оружие способное останавливать время. Шон начинает развлекаться с новой игрушкой. 103 3 «Happy Birthday Timmy!» 5 февраля 2014 У малыша Тимми день рождения. Остальных же овец больше привлекает спортивный матч по телевизору и они не замечают как Тимми попадает в беду. 104 4 «The Genie» 6 февраля 2014 Овцы находят волшебную лампу и начинают загадывать джину свои желания... 105 5 «3DTV» 7 февраля 2014 У фермера новый телевизор способный передавать трёхмерное телевидение. У Битцера ответственное задание — настроить телевизор. 106 6 «The Smelly Farmer» 10 февраля 2014 Фермер очень сильно воняет, что вызывает очень негативную реакцию у животных. Пока он спит в шезлонге животные решают помыть его... 107 7 «DIY» 11 февраля 2014 Фермер и Битцер делают ремонт в одной из комнат. Пока хозяин отлучается в магазин за краской, пёс зовёт овец себе на помощь. 108 8 «The Rabbit» 12 февраля 2014 В гости к фермеру приезжает маленькая девочка с кроликом. У Битцера есть задание присматривать за ней. 109 9 «Prize Possession» 13 февраля 2014 Фермер побеждает в лотерее. Он не знает куда лучше спрятать на ночь билет и решает отдать его на сохранение собаке. 110 10 «The Spider» 14 февраля 2014 Битцер хочет принять ванну в отсутствие хозяина, но в ванной оказывается паук. Дело в том, что пёс панически боится пауков. 111 11 «The Looney Tic» 17 февраля 2014 Битцер начинает странно себя вести, а затем и остальные овцы по очереди. Шон должен выяснить причину такого поведения. 112 12 «Men at Work» 18 февраля 2014 На ферме прорывает трубу. Животные веселятся около фонтана с водой, а затем развлекаются с рабочим инвентарём оставленным рабочими. 113 13 «The Dog Show» 19 февраля 2014 Собаку везут на собачью выставку, но Битцеру та не очень везёт. Фермер решает отвести на выставку Шона, загримировав его под пуделя... 114 14 «Missing Piece» 20 февраля 2014 Овцы складывают мозаику, но им не хватает одного фрагмента. Этот фрагмент на липучке прилип к фермеру... 115 15 «Wildlife Watch» 21 февраля 2014 Около фермы репортёры снимают сюжет о редкой птице. Фермер околачивается около них поскольку ему понравилась журналистка. Тем временем молодой ассистент режиссёра хочет снять овец, которые ведут себя очень странно. 116 16 «The Pelican» 24 февраля 2014 В дом фермера врезается пеликан. Он очень голоден и овцы ищут, чем бы покормить гостя, поскольку он не ест того, что едят они. 117 17 «Bad Boy» 25 февраля 2014 На ферму заезжает женщина собирающая пожертвования. Она приезжает со своей собакой, которая незамедлительно начинает подшучивать над Шоном и Битцером. 118 18 «Remote Control» 26 февраля 2014 Во время просмотра фермером спортивного состязания по телевизору в антенну врезается игрушечный самолёт на радиоуправлении. Битцер лезет на крышу чинить антенну, овцы ему всячески помогают. 119 19 «Phoney Farmer» 27 февраля 2014 Фермер уезжает на отдых и ставит вместо себя другого человека, которого совершенно не волнует хозяйство. Все животные остаются не кормленными. 120 20 «Ground Dog Day» 21 апреля 2014 Около фермы каждый день проезжает фургон мороженщика. Битцер никак не может купить себе мороженое, ведь у него всегда огромный список дел. К тому же фермера раздражает музыка из фургона и он всегда прогоняет мороженщика. 121 21 «The Intruder» 17 сентября 2014 На ферме появляется ворона, пёс пытается её поймать переодевшись в пугало. 122 22 «Duck!» 18 сентября 2014 Семейство уток похитило спальные принадлежности у овец и будку у Битцера. Животные размышляют как вернуть себе свои вещи назад. 123 23 «Bitzer for a Day» 19 сентября 2014 Шон заставляет овец прислуживать себе при помощи свистка. Тем временем фермер и собака проводят время вместе играя в лесу. 124 24 «Bitzer's Secret» 22 сентября 2014 Фермер пытается похудеть, для чего совершает пробежки. Битцер тем временем ест различные вкусности, которые хозяин спрятал в шкафу. 125 25 «The Stare» 23 сентября 2014 Козёл гипнотизирует овец. После гипноза овцы начинают подражать ему в поведении. 126 26 «Picture Perfect» 24 сентября 2014 Собака наводит порядок убирая за овцами. Остался последний штрих — повесить ровно картину… 127 27 «Save the Dump» 25 сентября 2014 Фермер играет в гольф со своим новым другом. Битцер выполняет поручение по уборке территории от мусора. Этим не довольны овцы. 128 28 «Ping-Pong Poacher» 26 сентября 2014 Пока пёс и барашек играют в пинг-понг, лис пытается похитить что-нибудь из курятника. 129 29 «Hidden Talents» 29 сентября 2014 Животные устроили конкурс талантов и показывают друг другу, кто что умеет. Но неожиданно в конкурсе побеждает фермер. 130 30 «Fruit and Nuts» 30 сентября 2014 Фермер и собака собирают урожай яблок. Шон очень хочет отведать хотя бы одно из этих яблочек. Сезон 5 (2016) Новый сезон начался на канале CBBC 5 сентября 2016 года. 131 1 «Out Of Order» 5 сентября 2016 Битцер не может освободить фермера застрявшего в туалете, ему помогает Шон и остальная компания. 132 2 «Karma Farmer» 6 сентября 2016 У фермера сильный стресс и он на время покидает ферму для отдыха. За животными будет следить его брат близнец. 133 3 «Spoilsport» 7 сентября 2016 Битцер убирает мусор с поля. Шон же находит новое аккуратное поле подходящим для игры в крикет. Внезапно появляются кроты. 134 4 «Baa-d Hair Day» 8 сентября 2016 Овцы не узнают Шона без его фирменной причёски. Битцер помогает барашку отыскать её. 135 5 «The Farmer's Nephew» 9 сентября 2016 Подросток, который должен помогать Битцеру складывать сено, только и делает, что играет в телефон. Овцы придумывают, как проучить его. 136 6 «Babysitter Bitzer» 12 сентября 2016 Овцы уезжают на ночь на праздник. Битцер должен нянчиться с малышом Тимми. 137 7 «Dodgy Lodger» 13 сентября 2016 Одна из свиней поселяется в ангаре с овцами. Шон обучает её хорошим манерам. 138 8 «Dangerous Deliveries» 14 сентября 2016 Битцер неадекватно реагирует на почтальона, чем очень злит фермера. Шон берёт на себя роль терапевта и пытается излечить пса. 139 9 «Timmy and the Dragon» 15 сентября 2016 Животные на ферме узнали из детской книги о существовании драконов и начинают бояться. 140 10 «Bitzer's New Whistle» 16 сентября 2016 Битцеру пришёл новый свисток, который очень облегчает надзор за животными. Однако, когда пёс ставит батарейку не той стороной, что-то начинает идти не так. 141 11 «Turf Wars» 7 ноября 2016 Овцы построили крепость из спрессованного сена. Свиньи пытаются пробиться внутрь, что бы похитить пиццу. 142 12 «A Prickly Problem» 8 ноября 2016 Малыш Тимми помогает ёжикам найти подходящее место для сна. 143 13 «Wanted» 9 ноября 2016 Сбежавший из тюрьмы заключённый прячется на ферме переодевшись в овцу. 144 14 «Rude Dude» 10 ноября 2016 Напротив фермы ломается машина некой рок-звезды. Фермер фанат этого человека и приглашает того в дом. 145 15 «Keeping the Peace» 11 ноября 2016 Фермер не спал всю ночь собирая кровать и теперь утром он решает выспаться. Битцер должен следить, чтобы никто не шумел. 146 16 «Happy Farmers' Day» 14 ноября 2016 Битцер готовит угощения для фермера. Что-то идёт не так и его пирог пропадает. Все овцы отправляются на помощь псу. 147 17 «Checklist» 15 ноября 2016 Овцы подшучивают над Битцером, они решают переписать его распорядок дел на свой лад. 148 18 «Return To Sender» 16 ноября 2016 От брата фермер получил посылку из тропической страны. В ней помимо открытки был бумеранг. Фермер не знает назначении этой вещи и в конечном итоге пытается выбросить его. 149 19 «Cone Of Shame» 17 ноября 2016 Битцеру сделали прививку и овцы начинают ухаживать за ним. 150 20 «Sheep Farmer» 18 ноября 2016 Малыш Тимми становится волшебником и превращает фермера в овцу. Специальные серии Shaun the Sheep 3D 1-минутные серии с использованием стереоизображения были созданы для видеосервиса Nintendo Video игровой приставки Nintendo 3DS в 2012 году. В начале лета 2016 года студия Aardman Animations разместила эти мультфильмы на своём канале на сайте YouTube под названием Mossy Bottom Farm Shorts. 1 «The Picnic» 7 марта 2012 Шон устраивает пикник для друзей, но им невольно мешает фермер, который рыбачит неподалёку. 2 «Penalty!» 14 марта 2012 Шон бьёт пенальти в сарае, но закидывает мяч под потолок, где он и застревает. Овцы пытаются достать его. 3 «Babysitting Timmy» 21 марта 2012 Шон нянчит Тимми, но не замечаёт, как тот начинает играть с бритвой... 4 «Bitzer Over Easy» 28 марта 2012 Фермер просит Битцера принести яиц. 5 «The Art Class» 4 апреля 2012 Овцы рисуют утку. Каждая овца видит её по-своему. 6 «Sprout-Shooters» 11 апреля 2012 Шон и Битцер отдыхают, а свиньи мешают им. 7 «Members Only» 18 апреля 2012 Овцы построили себе базу из множества кирпичиков спрессованного сена. Видя это огромное сооружение и попадая внутрь фермер всё равно не может обнаружить овец, из-за большого количества ходов и хитроумных переходов. 8 «Down the Loo» 25 апреля 2012 Шон попадает в беду, когда лезет на гору хлама за мячиком для настольного тенниса. 9 «Story Time» 2 мая 2012 Овцы читают перед сном книгу, когда внезапно перегорает лампочка. 10 «Kite» 9 мая 2012 Воздушный змей Шона подает на территорию быка. 11 «Shaun Goes Old-School» 16 мая 2012 Поиграв на Nintendo 3DS Шон начинает вести себя как Марио. 12 «Shaun's Bale Out» 23 мая 2012 В сарае движущийся стог сена. 13 «Sheep Shoot Hoops» 30 мая 2012 Овцы играют с псом в баскетбол. 14 «Beware! Sheep Crossing» 6 июня 2012 Овцы издеваются над случайным водителем бесконечно ходя вокруг машины. 15 «Lamb Salsa» 13 июня 2012 Скотный двор наигрывает мелодию при помощи подручных инструментов. Shaun The Sheep Championsheeps (2012) 1-минутные серии шли в июле 2012 года и были посвящены Олимпийским играм в Лондоне. 1 «Relay» 2 июля 2012 Эстафета. Шон в качестве эстафетной палочки использует кость Битцера. Пёс не доволен. 2 «Shot Put» 2 июля 2012 Толкание ядра. Свиньи пытаются мухлевать с ядром. 3 «Synchronised Swimming» 3 июля 2012 Синхронное плавание. Овцы показывают феноменальную слаженность. 4 «Ping Pong» 3 июля 2012 Настольный теннис. Шону противостоит очень серьёзный соперник. 5 «Diving» 4 июля 2012 Прыжки в воду. Свиньи используют запрещённый приём. 6 «Fencing» 4 июля 2012 Фехтование. Нужно вырвать у противника клок шерсти. 7 «Gymnastics» 5 июля 2012 Спортивная гимнастика. Может ли быть опасно использование настоящего коня в качестве снаряда? 8 «Archery» 5 июля 2012 Стрельба из лука. Шон и Битцер мешают друг другу. 9 «Weightlifting» 6 июля 2012 Тяжёлая атлетика. В качестве груза можно использовать и самих овец. 10 «Steeplechase» 6 июля 2012 Бег с препятствиями. Прыгающие через ограду овцы могут быть довольно усыпляющим зрелищем. 11 «Beach Volleyball» 9 июля 2012 Пляжный волейбол. Вувузела на трибуне — помогает или мешает? 12 «Hockey» 9 июля 2012 Хоккей на траве. Бабушка помогает животным и забивает гол зонтиком. 13 «Swimming» 10 июля 2012 Плавание. Если ты живёшь на ферме, то плавать можно и в грязи. 14 «100 Metre Dash» 10 июля 2012 Бег на 100 метров. Фальстарты изматывают спортсменов, нужно внимательно ждать выстрела. 15 «BMX» 11 июля 2012 Велосипедный мотокросс. Свиньи ведут нечестную игру, но куры помогают Шону. 16 «Rings» 11 июля 2012 Кольца. Шон очень старается, но главное не перекрутить лишнего. 17 «Hammer» 12 июля 2012 Метание молота. В качестве молота можно использовать и хозяйский сапог, главное посильнее замахнуться. 18 «Trampoline» 12 июля 2012 Прыжки на батуте. Шон случайно прокатывается на воздушном замке вокруг двора, а всё из-за того что тот спускает воздух. 19 «Judo» 13 июля 2012 Дзюдо. Не следует заниматься им под музыку, иначе это может превратиться в танец. 20 «Ribbon» 13 июля 2012 Художественная гимнастика. Здесь главное не запутаться в ленте и не запутать других... 21 «Pole Vault» 13 июля 2012 Прыжки с шестом. Если для поддержания планки использовать овец, они могут и пошалить.